Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Sutera cordata. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balabwhitixe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Sutera plant, botanically known as Sutera cordata, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balabwhitixe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Balabwhitixe2x80x99 is the result of open pollination, with the female parent being a proprietary breeding selection designated BRD-019 (not patented). The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor during January 2001, in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been carried out at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. by terminal tip cuttings and has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits white flowers,
(b) forms medium green foliage,
(c) exhibits a basal branching character, and
(d) exhibits a spreading and trailing growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to xe2x80x98Bridal Showersxe2x80x99 (not patented). In side-by-side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar are taller, wider and have longer branches than xe2x80x98Bridal Showersxe2x80x99. Additionally, plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female parent primarily in flower size.